Demons
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Mitchell struggles to control his thirst... George is forced to let the wolf roam free... Annie must find her place in the world... and as if these problems weren't enough, an old friend arrives to turn their world upside down... NO SPOILERS
1. Friends

I do not own Being Human (although I wish I did)

If you haven't seen it (where have you been?!) you should watch it on BBC iplayer. It's about a vampire, Mitchell, a werewolf, George, and a ghost, Annie, who live together and try to live normal lives. They try to be human :)

**Set just after the final episode of season one (before George finds out about Nina).**

**Chapter 1 – Friends**

Mitchell sat at the kitchen table, his eyes fixated on the cold cup of tea concealed tightly in his stony hands. His thoughts rested on the pleading eyes of a young girl he'd killed in the sixties. It happened all the time, he'd think he was fine, thinking he'd beaten the blood lust, and then it would hit him like a steam train. He thought of that young girl, Tina her name had been, and he didn't pity her, he didn't even feel guilty. He _thirsted_ for her.

Mitchell was torn abruptly from his thoughts by a very flustered George as he flounced into the kitchen waving a bright green tie in the vampire's face.

"It's gone!" George's voice was at least three octaves higher than usual, "I can't go! _This_-", he held up the lime tie, "_This_ is wrong! I can't wear it, I just can't!"

Mitchell glanced towards Annie who had just walked into the small kitchen; she rolled her eyes towards George. "What's wrong George?" Mitchell's Irish tones threaded through his words.

"He can't find his other tie", Annie sounded bored, it wasn't unusual for George to completely freak out over nothing and Mitchell was guessing this was another one of those times.

"It's not just my _other_ tie! It's my favourite tie! And I can't meet Nina wearing this one!" George shoved the slip of green fabric into Mitchell's face and raised his eyebrows hysterically.

Mitchell grabbed it firmly and began to inspect it, "What's wrong with it? Apart from the fact that you'd need to tell Nina to bring her sunglasses with her", Mitchell smirked and George tore the tie from his grip. George composed himself and slid his glasses firmly onto the bridge of his nose,

"Fine. I'll just tell Nina I can't go", George began to march out of the kitchen when he felt Mitchell's cold hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the Irish vampire with a small grin on his face.

"Just wear another tie George. Nina won't mind"

"Or you could just wear no tie. It _is_ the twenty first century after all", Annie smiled, pleased with her little joke.

"Okay, okay. Yes, yes. I'll go tie-less", the werewolf grinned clumsily and pushed the evil green tie into Mitchell's unsuspecting hands before waltzing out of the kitchen. Mitchell grimaced at the _thing_ and threw it at Annie who dodged it dramatically.

George called from the front door, "I'll see you later, I don't know when I'll be back! If ever!" He closed the door, leaving the echo of its closure lingering in the silent house.

Mitchell began to make his way upstairs; he planned to take a shower and then sleep until there was something better to do. He felt too disjointed and incontrollable to go outside, plus he thought the sun would feel extremely bright today. He hated days like this.

"Mitchell?" Annie stood at the bottom of the stairs with an empty mug in one hand, "Where are you going?"

"Bed"

"Oh", he could see the disappointment in her dark eyes, "I thought you might want to do something"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Bargain Hunt's on soon!" She grinned sheepishly but the smile faded as she saw Mitchell's look of horror at the thought of watching strange old people rummaging around looking for antiques. "Or we could go out –"

"No!" Annie jumped slightly at Mitchell's abrupt answer and walked briskly into the kitchen to wash up the mug she was carrying. He felt bad for barking at her but he needed time alone, he needed to think. He rubbed his hands down his face and plastered a sympathetic smile on his mouth,

"I'm sorry Annie!" he shouted into the kitchen but the ghost was clinking pots and pans in the sink, obviously frustrated at Mitchell's reaction to the thought of spending the day with her. Mitchell blew out a small puff of air and stepped into the kitchen, leaning on the door frame, "Annie". She turned around, tears sparkling in her velvety brown eyes.

"Hmm?" she pressed her lips into a tight line, "What?"

"I'm sorry", he looked at her with his hazel eyes and ran his hands through his dark curls, "I shouldn't snap at you like that".

"Its fine", Annie's lips spread into a wide grin, "Its _fine_, really. I wouldn't want to spend the day with a dead housekeeper either".

Mitchell stepped forward slightly, "Annie! You're not a housekeeper!"

"It's ok. I know I'm not helpful"

"What? Annie you're -"

"- I'm just the person that makes the tea. I'm not a strong vampire or a big scary werewolf, I'm just _dead_"

"_Annie_", Mitchell stepped even closer to Annie and held her hands in his iron grasp, "_You_ are the heart of this house. _And _you're a poltergeist, hello! You knocked those _strong _vampires into next week!"

Annie smiled, "Thanks Mitchell", she kissed him on the cheek and continued with her washing up, humming lightly as she rinsed every cup.

Mitchell smiled once and strode upstairs to his bedroom; he'd decided to skip the shower and go straight to sleep, his chest was aching where Herrick had slid the stake into him two days ago and he needed rest. He flopped onto the bed, on top of the sheets, with his boots still on - a habit he'd never lost since the trenches - and closed is eyes, trying to push away the pleading faces of each person he'd drank, each life he'd taken.

It hadn't been ten minutes when he heard it. A loud squeal and then a huge crash; it sounded like someone had thrown a TV through a window. Mitchell jumped to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest, and peered out of the window. Outside it was carnage; two cars had ploughed into each other. One of them seemed almost undamaged and the driver, a tall man of around sixty, stepped out looking a little dazed but otherwise unharmed. The other car was not so lucky; it must have swerved to avoid the other car and had managed to hit the nearest lamppost. The entire windscreen had caved in and the front end of the car was unrecognisable.

A young woman of around twenty was slumped across the steering wheel, blood pouring out of her nose and head. Anyone else would believe she was already dead but Mitchell could hear her faint heartbeat. There was so much glass. So much panic. And so much blood.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading… more to come soon :)**


	2. Control

**Chapter 2 – Control**

As Mitchell stared out of the window in voyeuristic amazement he saw George turning the corner and coming towards the house. George sidestepped a large patch of shattered glass and made his way through the small crowd of people that had started to gather around the crash site. Mitchell heard George open the front door and was about to go downstairs when he saw Annie amongst the crowd outside. The man from number seven had begun to pull the young woman from the car, cutting her hands slightly as she was lifted out of the obliterated windscreen and Annie was standing close by, arms held out slightly as if to help.

"Stand back", the man from number seven, Mitchell thought his name was Jake, lay the woman on the pavement and started to inspect her clumsily. He obviously wasn't a doctor but he knew the ins and outs of a woman. "Has anyone called an ambulance?" Jake looked around the crowd slightly annoyed.

"I will", a teenage girl ran back towards her house to call for an ambulance while Jake continued to fuss over the half conscious woman.

"We need to stop this bleeding", Jake gestured widely to the woman's face and arms, "Those bloody ambulances take too long".

"You can bring her in our house", Mitchell's eyes widened as Annie spoke the words he was dreading to hear, "We've got a first aid kit somewhere".

Mitchell ran his hands through his hair and began to pace quickly in front of the window, whispering under his breath, "No, no, no, no". He hung his head in his hands as he heard the front door open and the mixture of voices come spilling into the house. The scent of the woman's blood drifted up the stairs and hit him like a wall of temptation; he pressed his lips together and slammed his back into the wall.

George dashed up the stairs and darted past Mitchell's open bedroom door, he stopped when he saw the vampire pinned against the wall. "Mitchell? Have you seen what's happened?!"

Mitchell nodded once.

"I'm getting the first aid kit, do you know where it is?"

"No", Mitchell began to relax a little as the smell of the blood encased him.

"There's blood _everywhere_, it'll never come out of the couch!" George flounced into the bathroom and began rummaging around in the cupboards; he emerged with two large white towels and some baby lotion.

Mitchell stared at him wide-eyed, "What's the baby lotion for?"

"What? I couldn't find the first aid kit"

"So, why the lotion?" Mitchell raised his dark eyebrows.

George frowned and stared at the lotion as though it were a strange new species of animal, "It's for cuts and things"

"George, she's been in a car accident"

"Yes, well. Right. Why aren't you helping?" George marched up to Mitchell and shoved the towels and baby lotion into his arms, "Take these down, I'm going to find the first aid kit"

"The ambulance will be here any minute –"

"There's road works on the front street so it'll take longer to get here. Just take them down will you?" George disappeared into the bathroom once again and Mitchell walked slowly to the top of the stairs. He couldn't hear the voices anymore, everyone must have left. He began to descend the stairs slowly, the smell of the blood becoming stronger as he stepped into the lounge.

The woman was spread on the couch like a dead animal, someone, probably Annie, had taken her shoes off and had laid a blanket over her. Her face and arms were covered in a deep red blood that seemed to pulse in Mitchell's vision and her leg was twisted at an odd angle. Mitchell placed the towels and lotion on the floor beside the couch and glanced shyly at the woman's face. She was quite pretty, with shoulder length blonde hair that was now matted with blood. The thick, silky smell of her life force bled into Mitchell's nostrils and he swallowed thickly before standing up again.

"Did she say anything?" Annie had appeared behind Mitchell with another blanket which she now placed over the woman's feet.

"No, nothing. She's completely out", Mitchell forced his eyes to pull away from the blood on the woman's face and he looked at Annie.

"Jake, the guy who pulled her out, he went to see where the ambulance is. I'm going to go help George find the first aid kit, are you okay to –"

"-Yeah", Mitchell smiled meekly and watched as Annie disappeared into the air. He could smell the bitter sweet aroma of the blood and he wanted it. His eyebrows knitted together and he began to speak, "Wait, Annie, no -".

He was cut off as the woman on the couch began to move; she groaned weakly and shuffled uncomfortably on the leather couch. Mitchell spun to face her and knelt down beside her, "Shh, its okay. You were in an accident"

"Is the old guy alright?" She sounded hoarse and a thin stream of blood trickled from the side of her mouth as she spoke.

"Yeah, he's fine", Mitchell's gaze followed the trail of blood as it travelled down her chin and dripped onto the blanket which Annie had pulled right up to her neck. He could feel his entire body shaking, trying to force him to take what he truly wanted, to just _feed_ on her.

"Are you sure?" the woman grabbed Mitchell's arm tightly, leaving a smudge of dark red on the top of his hand and then she drifted back into unconsciousness. He felt himself let go, felt his mouth begin to water and his chest begin to heave. He felt his eyes fill with the darkness that was inside of him; he opened his mouth to reveal two long fangs and finally he gave in to his temptations. He dipped his head towards the woman's bare wrist and was about to drink from her when –

"Mitchell!" George's shriek echoed through the lounge and Mitchell pushed away from the woman lying on the couch. He felt his teeth return to normal and glanced towards where George and Annie stood at the foot of the stairs.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" George's voice had lowered to an angry snarl, "Where you feeding off of her?!"

"No", Mitchell sat on the cold floor with his hands firmly by his sides and his legs sprawled out in front of him, "I – I didn't do anything".

"But you were going to!" Tears streamed down Annie's cheeks as she spoke.

Mitchell scoffed, "I _wasn't_ I swear!"

Annie's voice broke as she yelled at the vampire on the floor, "Look at you eyes Mitchell! You were going to _bite_ her!"

Mitchell could still feel the dark force inside of him and he guessed that his eyes must be black, the way they were when he had fed on Lauren, the way they were when he revealed the monster that he truly was. He looked at the floor, ashamed of his own nature, "I'm sorry".

George went over to the woman and inspected her arm gently, looking for any signs of bite marks. There weren't any. "Jesus Mitchell! I thought you were over this! I thought you didn't want to hurt anyone anymore!"

Mitchell swallowed dryly and got to his feet, "I don't _want_ to hurt anyone! I couldn't help it, there was so much blood!"

George took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose methodically, "Right, right. So if I had a nosebleed what? You'd just attack me too?!" George stormed towards the front door, "I can't handle this right now". He charged out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Mitchell held his hand out to Annie, "Annie, I'm sorry".

Annie looked at him with pity and disappointment marring her features, "I thought you'd changed Mitchell, I thought we were okay". With that she slipped out of sight, leaving Mitchell alone in the hallway with only the sound of the approaching ambulance for company.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :)**


	3. Consequences

**Chapter 3 – Consequences**

As Mitchell lay on his bed staring at the ceiling he tried to push away the images in his mind. The images of the woman lying on their couch bleeding and writhing in pain. The images of himself leaning towards her preparing to bite, preparing to drain her very soul. Every time he closed his eyes those images would continuously flash in his mind, reminding him of the monster he had to control every minute of every day.

It was evening; the sun had finally gone down, leaving Mitchell relieved as his head no longer ached. His chest however, was a different story. He rubbed at it with the heel of his hand, wishing that the pain would stop by itself, wishing that his own heart would pump the blood around his body and heal his wounds. He got to his feet and padded across his bedroom to the window; the two cars had been taken away by a tow truck and all that remained were a few shards of glass and a beaten up lamppost. The woman's blood lay in a small, dried up pool on the pavement where Jake had laid her when he pulled her out of the car. Mitchell felt his muscles tense at the memory of her bleeding arms and face and he forced himself to look away from the window. He made his way slowly downstairs and, as he descended, he could hear Annie and George arguing in the living room; he hadn't even heard George come home.

"That'll never work" George was sitting in the over stuffed chair in the corner of the lounge staring at the TV, he didn't even bother looking at Annie as she scrubbed violently at the deep red stains on the sofa.

"It will! I saw it on How Clean Is Your House!" she continued to scour the couch angrily with a scouring pad with what looked like mustard smothered all over it. She finally stopped, defeated by the splotches of blood covering the arms and one cushion. "Fine. What do you suggest oh George-who-knows-how-to-clean-better-than-Kim-and-Aggie?!"

"Well", George stood up, struggling slightly to get leverage from the armchair, "We could use milk".

"Milk?" Annie raised her eyebrows and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Yes. Milk. We can pour it over the stains and tomorrow the blood will just wash away", he made a swooping motion with his arms.

"I'm not pouring milk all over the couch George! It'll stink! Plus there's the fact that it would be a complete waste of perfectly good milk!"

"What would you rather do? Have a blood-stained couch for the rest of your life?"

"I'm dead George. And no, the mustard will work", she began to scrub at the arm of the sofa again with the mustard-covered sponge. George sighed dramatically and flopped back into the armchair.

Mitchell stepped into the living room with his head down, causing Annie to stop her cleaning for a moment. George spoke without taking his eyes from the TV, "Are you okay?" He sounded pissed, and Mitchell didn't blame him.

"Yeah", Mitchell stared at the blood on the sofa and his jaw locked. Annie waved the mustardy-sponge at him,

"Nothing's getting the stains out!" she harrumphed onto the floor in front of the sofa and slapped the sponge on the floor with a loud splat.

"We'll have to buy a new one", Mitchell sounded flat, defeated, "_I'll_ have to buy a new one". He walked briskly into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle, leaning over the sink as he did so; he gripped the edge of the sink tightly and closed his eyes.

"Can I choose?" Annie's voice was tiny as she entered the kitchen clutching the half mustard – half blood stained sponge. Mitchell turned abruptly, slightly surprised, with his guilty eyes resting on the ghost. She threw the sponge in the bin and rubbed her hands together nervously before speaking again, "The new sofa. Can I choose one?"

Mitchell sighed and smiled his lopsided smile, "Sure, of course you can". Annie clapped her hands and a huge grin spread across her face, Mitchell walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders, pressing Annie's head to his chest, he spoke into her dark curls, "I'm so sorry Annie"

"I know"

"It won't happen again", he held the ghost's shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, "I promise". The kettle clicked and Annie began to make Mitchell his usual cup of black coffee; he took it into the living room where George was still in the armchair watching The Real Hustle. He looked up as Mitchell, followed by Annie who was carrying a cup of tea for George, looked around nervously for somewhere to sit.

"The cushion on the end isn't stained", George gestured towards the cushion on the couch that was nearest the armchair, "Someone can sit there".

Mitchell swallowed thickly and sat on the floor near the TV, as far away as possible from the couch and the lingering smell of blood. Annie handed George his tea and sat on the stainless cushion and curled her legs up underneath her. Mitchell stared at the television screen, not seeing the images that appeared on it; his mind continued to wander to the bleeding woman and the scent of her shampoo, the feel of her blood pulsing through her veins. His hands shook as he took a long sip of coffee.

Annie sat on the couch bobbing her head in George's direction; she had been doing it for a good three minutes before she finally caught his attention. He frowned at her as if to say _what?_ And she cocked her head towards Mitchell and mouthed, _talk to him_. George's face looked completely blank and so Annie mouthed every syllable slowly and carefully, _T.A.L.K T.O H.I.M_. George's mouth fell open slightly and his eyebrows lifted high above his glasses, _and say what?_ Annie sighed silently and shut her mouth tightly; she opened her eyes wide and shrugged at the werewolf. George cleared his throat purposefully and pushed his glasses up his nose, Mitchell didn't so much as blink, he just took another shaky sip of coffee, spilling some on his leg.

"Ow, shit", Mitchell rubbed at his leg where the coffee was quickly seeping through his jeans and launched the mug across the room, causing George to yelp slightly; the mug smashed against the wall and the dark brown liquid bled down the wall in a slow, lazy motion. Mitchell got up and walked to the front door, "I need a fag", he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"I told you to talk to him", Annie looked at George with tears pricking her eyes and then blinked out of sight, leaving George to sit in the dark staring at the coffee-stained wall and blood-stained couch.

Annie appeared outside next to Mitchell who was breathing in a long drag from his cigarette. She forced a smile, "At least the wall matches the couch now". Mitchell half laughed half sighed and put an arm around Annie's shoulders. Annie snuggled up to him and whispered into the night, "It's going to be alright isn't it?" Mitchell remained silent and blew out a long puff of smoke that swirled and danced in the moonlight. He flicked the half smoked cigarette into the gutter and pushed Annie towards the door,

"Come on, let's see if George has poured icing sugar or tomato sauce on the wall yet".

**Thanks for reading!**

**More chapters soon!**

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	4. Once in a Blue Moon

**Chapter 4 – Once in a Blue Moon**

George awoke to the strong smell of lemons and bleach; his sense of smell was heightened due to the fact it was the day of a full moon. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, hitting his knuckles off the wall as he did so – he really needed a bigger room.

He felt for his glasses on his bedside table and placed them gently on his nose, pulling a face as he made sure they were on securely. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, rubbing his shoulder as he did so. The scratches always hurt more when it was his time of the month. He took a quick shower and pulled on some jeans and a brown t shirt and, after cleaning his teeth, he made his way downstairs.

The living room was unrecognisable; all of the furniture was covered in white sheets and the couch appeared to be missing. Annie was in the kitchen, making tea no doubt, and Mitchell was scrubbing the living room wall with a dishcloth. George wrinkled his nose at the strong aroma of whatever it was that Mitchell was using to clean the wall and rubbed his forehead before turning to Mitchell, "Erm, what are you doing? And why is the furniture covered up?"

Mitchell spun on his heel and grinned ridiculously, "I'm cleaning"

"Right. But why the sheets?"

Mitchell frowned and looked at George as though he was insane, "They're to protect the furniture, duh"

"Mhmm. That's for when you're painting"

Mitchell made an "o" shape with his mouth and turned to continue to wash the wall manically. The coffee stain that had appeared last night was almost gone and George was actually impressed. Annie appeared from nowhere directly in front of George and he jumped, placing his hand on his chest, "Jesus Annie!"

"Sorry", she handed him a cup of hot tea and held another cup towards Mitchell. He refused it and she sighed, making her shoulders sag. She looked towards George, "He's been scrubbing that wall since four this morning and he won't have one cup of tea before he's finished".

George nodded in recognition and admired the vampire for trying to fix things, even if it did mean he was scrubbing away the paint on the wall.

Mitchell pushed onto his tiptoes and began to reach for the higher splashes of coffee that had managed to escape his cleaning frenzy. As he reached higher the place in his chest where Herrick had stabbed him screamed in pain. He doubled over, clutching his chest and gritting his teeth together. He inhaled deeply through his nose and stood up straight again. He tried once more to reach the stain but his chest felt as though it was tearing apart and he dropped the dishcloth and sucked in a sharp breath. Annie shoved the cup of tea she was holding into George's hand and rushed towards Mitchell. She placed a hand lightly on his back and looked towards George with wide, scared eyes.

"Mitchell? What's wrong?" Annie's eyes darted from vampire to werewolf.

"Nothing. I'm fine", Mitchell pushed Annie's hand away from him and stood up straight, "I'm _fine_", he smiled a perfectly fake smile, picked up the dishcloth and handed it to Annie, "I'll finish the rest later".

Annie shook her head causing her hair to bounce from side to side, "Its okay, George can do it, can't you George?"

George almost dropped the two cups of now cold tea he was holding, "What? Er, I'm meeting Nina soon. I can't. I have to get dressed and do my hair and clean my glasses and-"

Annie looked at George as if he was crazy and clapped her hands together, "O-kay. I'll do it then. It's not like I have anything better to do". She smiled at Mitchell and he smiled back shaking his head. George ran back upstairs and started to rummage around in his wardrobe, throwing shirts and underwear everywhere.

Downstairs Mitchell rubbed at his chest slightly and Annie started on the higher stain on the wall; she attempted to float the dishcloth a few times but, after having almost flown it out of the window, she gave in and stood on the coffee table.

George finally chose his outfit and ran out of the house, giving Mitchell a small "see you later" and Annie a quiet "tut" for standing on the coffee table as he rushed past.

When he got to the bridge where he and Nina always met she was already there, wearing a long black coat and tiny grey boots. He thought she looked perfect. He strolled up to her with his hands behind his back and kissed her once on the lips, "Hello there madam".

She smiled the smile she saved just for George and rocked on her heels slightly, "Hello there sir". George took her hand and they walked for a while in silence; George enjoyed the way they could spend time with each other and just _be_. They didn't need to have sex every time they met; (although it _was_ good) they just enjoyed one another's presence. They bought sandwiches in the high street and took them to the park to eat, it was perfect.

At around five o'clock George started to feel fidgety. He began to wring his hands together and his nose twitched every thirty seconds or so. Nina sighed and patted his twitching hands, "Shouldn't you be getting home?" They were lying on the grass in the park and, although it was freezing and the grass was wet, it was where they both wanted to be.

George seemed to snap out of a daydream with the sound of Nina's voice and he glanced briefly at his watch. He looked at it again more abruptly and jumped to his feet, "Shit! Oh Christ!"

"What? You've got ages George, don't panic", Nina got to her feet and grabbed the manic werewolf's hand, "George!"

He stopped panicking for a moment and looked into her calm face before starting to pace back and forth on the grass, "I have to go"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow", Nina kissed his cheek once and watched as he practically ran through the park towards the high street.

George could feel the wolf inside of him screaming to be let free; he could smell _everything_: the rubbish behind the kebab shop, the chewing gum on the pavement, the dog shit on the woman's shoe in front of him. He could hear _everything_: the sound of the fountain in someone's garden, the clinking of the dishes in someone's kitchen, someone chewing on the remainders of last night's pizza. He rushed down a nearby alley for a quicker way back home and immediately regretted it.

"Hello doggy". It was Seth.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yes, Seth isn't dead… dun dun duurrrnnn!**

**Please review and tell me what you think, plus any ideas you might want me to think about :)**

**p.s. Seth is the vampire that followed Herrick around like a bad smell… Lauren staked him but we never saw him die **


	5. Old Friends

**Chapter 5 – Old Friends**

"Hello doggy", Seth and what looked like a teenage girl walked slowly out of the shadows side by side. As he drew closer George could see that Seth was actually dragging the girl and she was dead. George's eyes widened in disbelief and disgust as the vampire dropped the girl's corpse to the floor. Seth smiled, blood smeared across his jaw and neck, "Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced you to my friend", he kicked the girl's limp body in the ribs, making a sickly crunching sound, "George Donna, Donna George".

"Lauren killed you", George shook his head as he tried to figure out how Seth was still alive, "She staked you!"

Seth chuckled and rubbed his hands together, "She missed. I always knew she was bloody useless. Couldn't even hit the heart. That's what my friend Donna was for you see. I needed new blood inside of me and well, she was ripe!"

George stepped back as the vampire approached, he turned once to look into the busy street and stopped when Seth spoke again, "You don't want to go back into the street do you Fido? I mean, I'm _dangerous_, you don't want those innocent people to get hurt do you?"

George shook his head and glanced at his watch - 5:45pm - the change would start at seven, he needed to get home. He tried a different approach, putting on a deep, menacing voice, "You don't want to be here"

Seth raised his arms in a mock scared gesture and slapped his forehead with his palm, "Oh, I forgot! You're the big bad wolf that killed Herrick! Oh no! Oh my!"

"Yes. I ripped his head off", George stood up straighter and squared his shoulders, "Leave. And tell your buddies that if they come near me or my friends again I'll rip them to pieces too".

Seth stopped acting and looked at George with sinister eyes, "And what if I don't?"

George looked around nervously, knowing that, in his current state, he was not the one to be making decisions or giving orders. He stared at the dead teenager on the ground and pushed his glasses up his nose, "If you don't I'll scream".

Seth tilted his head back and laughed a thick, silky laugh that reverberated through George's skeleton. The vampire moved faster that George could blink and shoved him against the wall, holding him by his throat. Seth's eyes turned black and his teeth slid from between his lips, "You'll scream?" he spat as he spoke into George's face, "You don't know _how_ to scream!"

George struggled pathetically in Seth's grasp and gasped as he spoke, "I'll scream and someone will come and see what you've done". Seth turned to look at the dead girl without letting go of George. He hissed in the werewolf's face and dropped him from his grasp.

"Fine. But don't think we're done Georgey boy. I'll be seeing you". With that Seth slid into the shadows and George stood in the fading light panting and shivering.

*****

Annie looked through the small gap in the kitchen wall and watched as Mitchell sat slouched on the sheet-covered sofa; every now and then his eyes would droop and he would almost fall asleep before he would jump back into consciousness. She smiled to herself as she thought about how happy she was now that she was dead. She had never felt so at peace, so loved, so alive.

Mitchell jumped slightly as Annie appeared on the couch next to him, causing the sheet to slide off one of the arms of the couch. Mitchell saw the smear of blood on the arm rest and his hands balled into two tight fists. Annie noticed his reaction and placed the sheet back over the blood, hiding it. Mitchell smiled tiredly and put his arm around the ghost lovingly. She rested her head on his chest and he winced slightly at the flash of pain it caused, causing her to sit up straight beside him.

"Does it still hurt?" Annie placed a light hand on the vampire's chest and he held it gently.

"Just a bit"

"But I thought you healed faster than normal people? And you got all that blood from J-", Annie was cut off by the look of pure horror and self-loathing on Mitchell's face.

"It wasn't enough", he placed Annie's hand back onto her own lap and rubbed his face with his hands, "I lost too much and I didn't want to completely drain her, she deserved that much"

Annie scratched the side of her head and smiled respectfully at Mitchell. He was so _good_. How could anyone have changed him into such a monster? Is that what _he_ deserved? She knew the answer was no but she refused to believe that him being there, being with _her,_ was a mistake. "Will it heal eventually or will you have to-"

"-It'll heal. It'll _have_ to. I'm not hurting anyone else", his gaze drifted to the arm of the couch where the blood had left a light smudge on the sheet covering it.

"But if you don't have enough blood it won't heal will it? What then Mitchell?" Tears began to trickle down Annie's cheeks and she slumped back into the couch, folding her arms across her chest like a child. Mitchell lay back and placed his head on the back of the sofa; Annie lifted his arm up and wiggled underneath it, lying on his lap instead of his chest.

"I'll be fine, I promise", Mitchell began to stroke Annie's head methodically and his eyes began to droop again.

"Mitchell?" She sounded like a school child that wanted some sweets from the newsagents.

"Mhmm?" He sounded half asleep.

"If I was alive would you want to bite me?"

There was a pause. "Oh definitely".

Annie raised he head slightly to look into his hazel eyes, "Really?"

Mitchell only nodded in response, his eyes now closed. His hand dropped lightly from her head and came to rest on her arm. Annie laid her head back on his lap and listened as he began to snore softly.

*****

Mitchell almost fell off the sofa as George came bursting through the front door, slamming it against the inside wall. He momentarily saw Annie lying across his lap and then she was standing beside a very dazed looking George. Mitchell rubbed his eyes slowly and slurred his question to George, "What's up?" George merely whimpered in reply and began to rummage around in the kitchen frantically. Mitchell frowned at Annie who simply shrugged in reply and he got to his feet sleepily, "George! What are you doing?"

"I'm – I'm looking!"

"Right", Mitchell turned to Annie, "What time is it?"

"Annie glanced over Mitchell's shoulder to the clock on the wall, "Nearly ten to seven". Mitchell's eyes widened and he darted into the kitchen,

"George! Isn't it your time of the month?!"

George turned to Mitchell and nodded in response whilst pulling out a lettuce and a bag of tomatoes from the fridge.

"So what are you doing _here_?!" Mitchell's Irish twang laced the final word and his voice sounded almost like George's when he went on one of his rants.

"Have you seen my chicken on a string?" George's pleading eyes looked over the fridge door towards Mitchell.

"What?"

"There's a chicken on a string and I always leave it here Mitchell! Why isn't it here?!"

"You came back for a chicken on a string?"

"Yes I came back for a chicken on a string because that chicken on a string is the only thing that stops me wanting to _kill_ people!"

"Why are you so late anyway? Did you forget what day it was?"

George slammed the fridge door shut and glowered at Mitchell, "Seth".

"Seth? As in Dead Seth?"

"Yes, well he's not dead as it happens"

"But Lauren-"

"-Lauren missed apparently"

"Well, did he say anything? Why is he still here?"

"Oh, I don't know, I didn't have time to ask him as he _strangled_ me!" George yelped and dropped the bag of tomatoes he held, leaving them to roll across the kitchen floor. He held his arm across his chest and breathed heavily, "Its coming".

"You'll have to do it here again"

"No, Mitchell. Look what it did last time! I'll go to the woods"

Mitchell ran his hands through his curls, "You'll never make it in time"

"I'll have to try", George let out another ear piercing screech and his back arched painfully.

"I'll drive you", Mitchell grabbed his car keys from the kitchen table and ushered George out into the hallway. Annie stood biting her nails as George went to sit in the car, she turned to Mitchell.

"Be careful"

One corner of his mouth curled up and he grabbed his coat from the hanger, "I'll be fine".

Mitchell stepped into the car and started the engine; behind him George screamed and doubled over violently clutching his arms and chest. The car sped through the streets noisily, the lampposts only a faint blur in the windows and George continued to yell and writhe in the back seat. "We'll be there soon George, just hold on!" But Mitchell could see George's face in the rear-view mirror… and it wasn't his own.

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thanks for the reviews so far, they let me know what I'm doing wrong/right :)**

**More chapters soon**


	6. The Beast Within

**Chapter 6 – The Beast Within**

Mitchell glanced once more in the rear-view mirror, expecting George to be tearing up the back seat; instead George, or what was left of him, was lying on his side breathing heavily. His face was misshapen, his nose now a long snout and his teeth were long and sharp, _all the better to eat you with_ Mitchell thought, but George's body remained mainly human. Mitchell spun the car around the street corner and screeched to a sudden stop before hitting the bollards that surrounded a very large hole in the middle of the road. He lurched forward as the car came to a sudden halt and he heard George groan miserably in the back seat.

"Shit", Mitchell grabbed the steering wheel and turned around to look out of the back window of the car, preparing to reverse and find another way to the woods. As he turned his eyes met with those of George; he was curled up in a tight ball and, having removed his clothes before Mitchell had joined him in the car, Mitchell saw his spine buckle and warp as the werewolf screamed at the top of his lungs. His hands became rigid and his nails lengthened until they became claws. He dragged his talons down the back of Mitchell's seat as the final part of the transformation took place; George's flesh seemed to shred from his bones, disintegrating as it fell. His piercing yellow eyes widened and his legs seemed to pull out of their sockets and elongate. All the while more and more thick black hair emerged from his skin.

Finally George stopped moving, lying in the back seat as a large black ball of hair. Mitchell hadn't been able to pull his eyes away from him as he's changed and now he was stuck in the tiny car with only the wolf for company. He unclipped his seatbelt and reached slowly for the door handle, so as not to disturb George's alter ego. Unfortunately the wolf's ears pricked up and its muzzle pulled back from its teeth; saliva dripped from its mouth and it swung a deadly claw at Mitchell. He managed to avoid it by pushing himself back against the windscreen of the car, hitting his head off the roof of the car in the process; he quickly regretted his move as he became wedged between the wolf and the window with no means of escape.

The wolf jumped onto the back of Mitchell's seat and tore the headrest off with one swift motion of its jaw; it then took another swing at Mitchell with its claw and caught him in the chest. Mitchell yelped and grabbed his chest as blood began to seep through his shirt; he summoned the rage inside of him, causing his eyes to blacken and his teeth to sharpen, and he kicked the wolf in the face. It yipped and fell back onto the back seat of the car. Mitchell scrambled for the door handle and shoved at it will all of his might. The door flew open, causing him to fall into the street and he slammed it shut behind him, panting heavily and holding his chest.

Inside the car the wolf started to throw itself at the windows; Mitchell could hear it tearing the upholstery and he cringed as the scented tree dropped to the floor as the rear-view mirror was torn from the roof of the car.

"Jesus George! The fucking tree! The _tree_!" The effort of shouting at the wolf felt more like the effort of climbing a mountain and Mitchell had to sit back on the pavement for a minute before he could even think about his next move. He placed his hand on his chest and pulled it away covered in blood. "Shit". As he got shakily to his feet a light went on in the house opposite; a topless man appeared at the window, first opening it and then shouting,

"What the fuck is _that_?!"

An elderly couple appeared at their front door about twenty feet from where Mitchell was standing. The old man held his arm round his wife's waist and he spoke with a husky voice towards Mitchell, "What _is_ that sonny? Is it a dog? Do you want me to call the RSPCA?"

Mitchell waved his bloody hand dismissively in the couple's direction, causing the old woman to scream and the old man to usher her inside. He muttered to himself as he shut the door in a hurry, "Bloody punks. It's probably some sort of ritual, they do that you know, they put animal's blood all over their bodies and dance naked in the moonlight! They do!"

Mitchell groaned inwardly as he looked at the hand he'd waved at the old man. The topless man over the road shut his windows and Mitchell could hear a woman's voice inside the house; her voice was muffled but he heard the man as clear as if he were standing right next to him, "I think it's a dog, a _big_ dog… yea… I don't know do I? Probably shagging it… Right, I'm calling the police!"

Mitchell heard the man start to hammer the buttons on the phone and he ran his hand through his hair, unaware that his blood was now smeared across his forehead. He fumbled in his pocket for his mobile phone and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a broken lighter. That's when he remembered. His phone was in the car.

"Great. Perfect", Mitchell slammed his fist into the lamppost next to him as his thoughts ran circles in his mind. In the car the werewolf continued to slam itself against the windows and doors and the car rocked back and forth. Mitchell could hear the sound of police sirens growing ever louder as he stood, desperately trying to decipher a way to get George out of the car and into a safer place, preferably the nearest forest. He leant against the lamppost with his bloodied hand, leaving a dark red smear on the smooth surface of the metal. He studied the smear for a moment before realizing what he had to do.

Mitchell worked quickly and quietly; he tore off his shirt, revealing three deep gashes in his chest where there was a steady flow of blood running down his torso. He tore a piece from the shirt and pressed it hard against the wound, wincing as he did so. He continued to do this with pieces of his shirt until there was no more material left to use and finally he spread some of his blood along the pavement. The forest was about a mile away and he guessed that he could make it if he ran. He returned to the car and opened it slowly before swiftly sprinting in the direction of the woods; he ran as fast as his vampire strength would carry him and the wolf followed the scent of blood like a cat chasing a mouse. They reached the edge of the tree line within minutes.

Mitchell continued to run, knowing that the wolf was hot on his tail. He began throwing the pieces of his bloodied shirt in various directions throughout the trees, praying that Mr Wolfie would follow their scent as he distributed the rest. Thankfully the wolf did exactly that. As Mitchell ran the wolf followed the scraps of shirt and the scent of blood. Mitchell placed the other scraps in harder to reach places and hoped that it would be enough to keep the beast occupied until morning. If it wasn't then they were all in a heap of trouble.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please please please review, I'd love to know what you think and if you've got any ideas :)**

**More chapters soon**


	7. War Wounds

**Chapter 7 – War Wounds**

Annie sat in the little pink house on Windsor Terrace literally twiddling her thumbs. She hadn't realised people actually did that until now and she wondered what the definition of "twiddling" was. She'd already washed the dishes and made a cup of tea which she could never drink and then washed that up too and she was out of ideas to amuse herself.

"He said he'd be fine", she whispered to herself as she sat on the arm of the sheet-covered couch, "They'll _both_ be fine". It was almost ten o'clock; they'd been out almost three hours, Mitchell should have been back already. She shook her head to try and shove the thought from her brain, "They'll. Be. Fine".

As she thought about emptying the kitchen drawer and washing the utensils Mitchell opened the front door and stumbled clumsily into the house. Annie was at his side in an instant and she helped him to the couch where he flopped like a ragdoll onto his back. The first thing she noticed was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. The second was the three huge claw marks across his chest.

"Oh my God! Mitchell! He scratched you!" Annie tentatively placed her cold and tingling hand on the vampire's chest.

"Ow! Annie!" He flinched back from her touch.

"Sorry", she drew her hand away quickly.

"Jesus! You don't just prod someone in a wound like that!" Mitchell examined his chest, keeping his hands in the air as he did so.

Annie scoffed, "Wound, pah! It's just a couple of scratches, don't be such a baby", she placed a wide, fake smile on her face but her forehead crumpled at the sight of all that blood.

Mitchell looked shocked and slightly hurt as the ghost spoke and his eyes seemed to be glazing over slightly. Annie darted into the kitchen and brought back a towel and a bowl of water; she began mopping at his chest lightly with the damp towel, "So will you become a werevamp now? Or is it a vampwolf?"

Mitchell smiled and relaxed a little on the sofa, "It doesn't work like that. You can only be one type of monster". Annie nodded and filled her cheeks with air before blowing it out slowly; she continued to wipe the blood from his chest and face and took a good look at the three deep gouges,

"So where's George?"

"He's in the woods-" Mitchell sucked in a fast breath as Annie fingered one of the cuts, she mouthed the word _sorry_ and he continued with his recollection of the night, "He changed in the car".

"I know", Annie seemed nonchalant about the situation, causing Mitchell to raise his eyebrows and sit up slightly.

"You _know_? How do-"

"-I saw him. It's not like he had time to be shy Mitchell. And I _have_ seen him naked before"

"What? No, he _changed_ Annie"

"Oh, you mean he _changed_ changed?" she slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand and made a "duh" face. Her face suddenly straightened as she understood what she had just said, "Wait. He changed? In the _car_?!"

Mitchell nodded and leaned back down, "That's how he scratched me"

Annie shot to her feet, knocking the bowl of water from her lap and onto the floor; the bowl rolled over and the water sloshed drunkenly over the sides, "You were still in the car? Mitchell, he could've _killed_ you!"

"It's okay, I sent him to the woods"

"You _sent_ him? What else does he do? Sit and fetch?"

Mitchell slowly sat up and swung his legs off the couch, "No Annie. I left a trail for him to follow. It should keep him busy until mornin'". Annie nodded in understanding and helped Mitchell to his feet; they sidestepped the puddle of water on the floor and made their way up the stairs to Mitchell's room.

Once inside the small room Mitchell slumped sideways onto the bed and started to take his boots off, to no avail. Annie closed the curtains and kneeled down beside him; she slid his boots off and fluffed the pillow. It reminded Mitchell of the way his mother used to tuck him up in bed when he was just a boy. He lay back and stared at the ceiling.

"Should I take your trousers off?" Annie stood at the end of the bed fidgeting slightly before turning a light red colour when Mitchell looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"I was thinking, because you're in pain and stuff, you might want _me_ to take them off. Should I get your pyjamas? Do you have pyjamas?"

"I usually just sleep in my clothes"

Annie wrinkled her nose at the thought and sat down awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Mitchell ushered her to lie down next to him and she did, enjoying the pure closeness of another living, well another person. "What would I do without you?" Mitchell nuzzled the ghost's hair before lying back on the pillow. Annie watched once more as the vampire drifted into sleep; she was starting to think this was her favourite place in the entire world, next to Mitchell.

*****

At around ten the next morning George crept in the front door to the pink house only to be welcomed by a cup of tea and a very happy-looking ghost. She handed him the tea, which he took gingerly, and then gave him his glasses, which he placed on his face with the smooth motion of something he had done a thousand times.

"Nice choice of fashion this morning George", Annie eyed the werewolf from top to bottom, holding back a smirk. He was wearing an off-white nightie covered in tiny pink flowers, something that looked like it belonged to an old, demented woman.

"Yes, well. It was the only thing I could find at such short notice". He took a sip of the tea and glanced briefly into the living room. His eyes fixated on the dark brown blood stains on the white sheet covering the couch, "What's that?"

"Its blood"

"Yes I can see its blood Annie, but _whose_ blood is it?"

"Mitchell's. You scratched him last night"

"Oh God, oh God. Is he okay?" George started to rub his cheek with one hand and he placed the cup of tea on the table near the door.

"He's upstairs asleep", Annie raised her hands as though calming a feral animal, "He'll be fine", she saw George physically relax like a deflating balloon, and looked up at him through her full lashes, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Er, I remember being in the car and starting to change. And I remember falling off the seat in the car because it stopped suddenly. Er, er, I remember-"George's face dropped, "-I remember being stuck in the car and changing", he turned to Annie, eyes wide, "But I'm not in the car now! I must have gotten out somehow. Oh God, what if I've hurt someone?"

Mitchell appeared at the top of the stairs; his hair was sticking out in all directions and his pale chest had large patches of red surrounding the large scratches that started at his collar bone and moved down to the top of his ribs. He looked ghostly and drawn as he leant against the wall, "I _let_ you out George, don't panic. Nice dress by the way".

"It's a _nightie_ actual-", George eyed the vampire and a look of horror painted his face, "Oh God. Did I do that?" he gestured towards Mitchell's chest.

"What this? It's just a scratch, right Annie?"

"Mhmm", Annie nodded unsurely and smiled quickly at George. Mitchell made his way slowly downstairs and into the kitchen and opened the cereal cupboard. From the hallway Annie and George heard a loud bang and, fearing the worst, rushed into the kitchen to see what was happening. Mitchell stood with a box of cereal in his hand staring at the floor. George moved around him to see what had caused the noise and there, lying in a pool of its own juices, was the reason for the carnage the night before.

Mitchell kicked the thing, causing it to roll unevenly across the linoleum, "Look George. I found your chicken on a string".

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon including exciting storylines such as: Why is Seth back? Will Annie and Mitchell **_**ever**_** get it on? And much more!!**


	8. The Morning after the Night Before

**Chapter 8 – The Morning after the Night Before**

George picked up the now deformed chicken, using the string as a means of not touching the naked flesh of the thing. He opened the kitchen bin and dropped it in, causing a muted _kerflunk_ and a small gasp from Annie,

"_George_!"

"What?" He spun around to see the ghost standing in the centre of the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Don't put it in there! Put it in the bin outside! It'll smell"

George pushed his glasses up his nose in a nervous habit and frowned, "I'm not putting it out there. It'll attract animals"

Mitchell almost choked on his cereal as he held back a snort of laughter, "Animals? George, we're in Bristol not bloody Australia"

"Yes well, there _are_ wild animals knocking around you know and we don't want to wake up one morning surrounded by them do we?"

Annie rummaged around in the bin before pulling out the chicken which swung lazily on the piece of string, "The only wild animal around here George is _you_". With that she blinked out of sight and returned a few seconds later empty handed. George raised his hands and his eyebrows and sighed dramatically before going upstairs to get changed. When he returned to the kitchen he went to the fridge and poured himself a large glass of orange juice. He sat down at the table next to Mitchell, who was playing with the remainders of his cereal.

George couldn't stop staring at the vampire's chest; the three deep wounds had begun to heal but still looked extremely sore. George spoke with an _everything's normal_ tone, "So, where's the car?"

Mitchell's hazel eyes met George's suddenly and he dropped his spoon into his cornflakes, causing a small sploshing sound, "Shit. It's still on that street"

"Which street?"

"I don't know, it was dark and I was a little preoccupied with the insane werewolf in the back of the car to look at the street signs", Mitchell got to his feet and left the kitchen, making his way upstairs to get dressed. George sat at the table whilst Annie started to wash up Mitchell's cereal bowl.

A few minutes later Nina walked in the front door and shouted from the hallway, "Hello? Anybody home?"

George sprung to his feet and dashed out of the kitchen to swoop Nina into a huge bear hug; Nina hugged back and kissed him on the lips twice. When George finally let go she was able to speak, "You okay? How did last night go?"

"Fine", George rubbed at his short hair with his palm, "Yeah, you know. The usual stuff"

"So you had nothing to do with the car?" Nina raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

"Car?" George's voice came out as a small squeak and he had to swallow before he could continue, "What car?"

"Mitchell's. That _is_ his car outside isn't it?"

Both George and Annie went to the window to look out at what remained of the vintage vehicle and, once George had taken a good look at the interior of the car, he wished he hadn't looked at all.

Annie appeared in Mitchell's room to tell him that his car had mysteriously returned, _like Brum_ she thought, but the vampire wasn't there. From down the hall she could hear the shower running and she could smell the faint odour of mint shower gel. She made her way down the hall and stood outside of the bathroom door, placing her hand on the steamed-up glass as she spoke, "Mitchell?"

From inside Mitchell continued to wash himself, unaware that Annie was standing at the door. He patted gently at his chest with the flannel and almost slipped out of the shower when some soap seeped into one of the scratches. He poked at the wounds gently with his finger, feeling the cold sensation of his skin underneath the warm rush of the water. He knew that it would take at least another few weeks for the scratches to heal unless- "No", he pushed the thought of blood from his mind and continued to wash his hair thoroughly.

Annie knocked a few times on the door but to no avail; Mitchell was obviously in the shower and couldn't hear a word she was saying. She decided to try and talk to him from inside the bathroom, after all he was _in_ the shower, and she wouldn't _see_ anything.

She turned the door handle quickly and trotted inside the bathroom only to find Mitchell stepping out of the shower completely naked. Annie yelped and slapped her hand over her eyes, handing Mitchell the towel off the radiator in a blind, clumsy manner.

"Sorry!" She started to back out of the bathroom as Mitchell wrapped the towel around his waist. He grabbed her forearm as she slipped backwards on his crumpled trousers on the floor and her eyes sprung open in surprise. She looked down nervously, half expecting his manhood to be on show and relaxed when she saw the towel.

"Annie? What were you doing? Where you _watching_ me in the shower?" He cocked an eyebrow and a sly smile spread across his face.

"What? No! I was coming to tell you something", she felt flushed as she stood next to the half naked vampire and she had to concentrate in order to keep composure.

"Tell me what?" Mitchell reached for another towel and scrubbed violently at his hair with it.

"Hmm?" She shook her head, "Oh. Right. I was coming to tell you that your car came back". Mitchell stopped scrubbing and looked at Annie with confused eyes,

"It came back?"

She nodded, "Mhmm".

"By itself?"

"Well, obviously someone brought it back".

"Who?"

"I don't know. But its back now, isn't that great new-", she was interrupted as Mitchell pushed past her and charged down the stairs. Annie stood for a moment in the bathroom and blew a puff of air onto her forehead in frustration.

Nina turned around as Mitchell bounded down the stairs; her eyes rested on the claw marks across his chest, "Christ, what happened to you?"

Mitchell ignored her and marched out the front door; he stood on the street in only a towel and looked left and then right and then at his beloved car. The windscreen looked like a spider web of cracks merged with a little of his own blood. Inside the driver's seat was entirely shredded as was the back seat. The entire right side of the car was caved in and the roof had three large humps where George's head had forced its way up. Mitchell stood with his hand on his head and turned to go back inside the house. As he did so something caught his eye in the alley across the road. He walked over quietly and dived into the alley with the grace of a slightly drunken cat.

"Seth?" Mitchell had grabbed the other vampire by the scruff of the neck and was holding him up against the wall. Seth panted slightly and Mitchell dropped him to his feet.

"Nice to see you too Mitchell", Seth smoothed out his jacket before continuing, "I see you've got your car back, well what's left of it. I don't know why you're friends with that _dog_! He's not even house trained!"

"What do you want Seth?" Mitchell crossed his arms over his chest, a little self conscious of his nakedness.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what?"

"Bringing it back"

"_You_ brought the car back? Why?"

"Because Mitchell, we protect our own"

"The only person you protect is yourself. Piss off", Mitchell started to walk away but stopped when Seth spoke again,

"You _owe_ me Mitchell. If I hadn't brought it back you would've been in big trouble", Seth smiled evilly as Mitchell turned to face him.

"What do you want?"

"There are a few of us here, in Bristol. We want a free pass to take what we need"

"You mean _who _you need?"

Seth smiled and shrugged apologetically, "Yeah, _who_. We're not all like you _saint_ Mitchell. We need blood. And we're going to take it whether you like it or not"

Mitchell darted to Seth's side and leaned in to his face, "You're not going to hurt anyone, get it? If I so much as hear a rumour that there's been feeding, I'll kill you".

Seth slid out from Mitchell glare and backed away slightly, "It's not up to you Mitchell. Herrick's gone and there's no one to stop us. We could take this world if we wanted, just be glad we're staying local". He walked up to Mitchell and prodded him in the chest, hard. Mitchell winced back slightly and Seth leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You're not the only one with friends Mitchell. And I'd keep a close watch over yours if I were you", with that Seth walked away, shouting over his shoulder, "We're not done here! Not by a long shot!"

Mitchell looked to the sky and made his way back to the pink house, back to where his friends were waiting. They looked so helpless without him.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please please please review!!**

**Let me know what you think so far: what you like/ dislike and what you want to see more/less of :)**

**More chapters soon :)**


	9. Visitors

**Chapter 9 – Visitors**

As Mitchell walked back into the house past Nina and George, George placed a hand on his chest and forced Mitchell to look at him, "Who was that? Was it Seth?"

Mitchell frowned and looked at the floor, "No. It was nobody", he made his way up the stairs, passing Annie without a glance as they crossed paths. She opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut when she saw the dark look on his face. George stepped closer to Nina and she whispered something unintelligible in his ear, causing the werewolf to smirk like a school boy.

He turned to face Annie with the grin firmly in place, "We're going back to Nina's for a while". Before Annie could respond the lovebirds were out the door and walking down the street, leaving Annie to stand in the hallway alone.

She began by removing the blood stained sheet from the sofa. It smelt metallic and musty and for a second she wondered what the attraction of blood was to Mitchell; it was so _gross_. She shrugged and bundled the sheet into a ball before stuffing it in a bin bag and throwing it in the wheelie bin outside. She blinked back into the lounge and stood for a while, wondering what to do next. She decided to watch a film, maybe Casablanca – she never had seen the chair Mitchell supposedly knocked over in that film. She turned over the middle cushion on the couch and plonked herself down, curling her feet up and putting her hood up as she pressed PLAY on the remote.

The film had been playing for almost half an hour when Annie heard a thudding sound upstairs. She paused the film and cocked her ear to the ceiling as the thudding continued. She started to get to her feet when Mitchell trampled down the stairs; he was dressed in his black leather jacket and dark jeans. He grabbed his chequered hat from the coat hanger and opened the front door. Annie dashed after him before he could leave,

"Where are you going?"

He turned and placed his sunglasses on his face smoothly, "Out".

Annie smiled and nodded, "Anywhere nice? If you're going for a new sofa I could come-"

"I'm not going for a new sofa"

"Okay", Annie rocked back on her heels, "So where _are_ you going?"

"Just out"

"What time will you be back? Because George is over Nina's and God knows what time _he'll_ be back"

"I don't know", he stepped onto the street.

"It's just 'cause I'll make supper and I need to know what ti-"

"Jesus Annie. I don't know when I'll be back", with that he marched off down the street. Annie stood in the doorway with her mouth open and eyes wide,

"Right. Fine. Bye then", she slammed the door shut and stood in the empty hallway alone, again.

*****

When Casablanca had finished, it seemed like the longest film she had ever watched, Annie sat on the sofa and stared at the black, lifeless screen of the TV. "So… What should I do now?" She fluffed the cushions on the sofa and swept the kitchen floor before making a cup of tea and then washing up the cup. When she had finished she wished she had taken longer washing up now that there was nothing else to do. It was one of those times she wished she could sleep; the pleasure of lying down and letting her thoughts drift sounded like the sweetest thing in the world at that moment in time.

Annie decided to try and sleep, well not _sleep_ exactly but just try and let herself stop thinking, if only for a few minutes. She closed her eyes and stood in the middle of the kitchen with her hands by her sides. Behind her eyelids she saw Owen's face, then George's, followed by Nina's and finally Mitchell's. His face rested there for a second and she began to wonder where he had been off to in such a hurry, and why had he been so sharp? She opened her eyes and shook her arms; she wasn't going to think about anything like that, she was going to think about nice things. She closed her eyes again only to find a long, white corridor behind her lids. A corridor with doors at either side and men with ropes and chains beckoning her towards them. Her eyes shot open and she stood shivering for a moment before realising it was just her imagination. That's when someone knocked on the door.

Annie physically jumped and then laughed at herself for being so silly. She went to the door, thinking it was George without his key again, the knocking continued, "Okay George I'm coming". She opened the door to find not George but a tall, olive skinned man with dark eyes and dark hair. He was extremely handsome. "Oh, hello", Annie smiled and her eyebrows twitched slightly as she took in the man's handsome yet sinister face. As she continued to look at him he moved aside, letting Seth take centre stage, Annie stepped backwards.

"Hi, don't worry, we're not Jehovah's Witnesses", Seth's eyes seemed to bleed into a blackness and Annie let out a small gasp.

"Get away! You're not welcome!" As Annie spoke Seth hissed and looked at his olive-skinned friend. He cocked his head in Annie's direction and the handsome man stepped over the threshold. "I said you're not welcome! Get out!"

Seth smiled outside, "He's not a vampire Annie, he's just my little helper".

Annie turned around and began to clamber up the stairs but the man grabbed her hair, pulling her towards him. She screamed and tried to vanish upstairs, only to find her ability to teleport wasn't working. The man gripped her wrists and started to pull her towards the front door; she struggled and attempted to use her new found poltergeist abilities to throw the man against the wall. Nothing happed. She pulled against the man's strong grip but he just dragged her across the tiled floor.

"No! Please!" Tears streamed down Annie's face and she kicked and flailed at the man, "Where are you taking me?!" The man eventually got her outside and Seth gripped her wrists and pulled her towards him. Annie lurched forward, in kissing distance of Seth's face.

"Your friend Mitchell's been a bad boy. He's in our way and well, he's not much fun really". Annie pulled one of her arms free and slapped Seth across the jaw,

"If you touch him-"

"What? You'll haunt me?" Seth turned to the man with the olive skin and two other men that had been waiting outside with him and laughed, showing his long yellow fangs. His face straightened and he gripped Annie's throat, "I'd like that". He sniffed her hair like an animal and shoved her towards the three men that stood on the street. They grabbed Annie's grey cardigan and scooped up her legs and flung her into a large black car before slamming the door in her face.

Annie banged on the window and screamed at the top of her lungs. The three men got into the car, the handsome man sitting beside her in the back seat, and Seth slammed the front door to the pink house. He got in the passenger seat of the car and turned to look at Annie, "How are you planning on getting out of this one Casper?" She spat in his face and struggled against the man's restraining hands next to her. Seth turned to face forward and spoke to the driver, "Let's go".

Annie turned to look out of the rear window of the car, watching as the pink house and Windsor Terrace drifted into the distance.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you're all enjoying it! (I REALLY hope you are!)**

**Pleeeeaaaase review!**

**More chapters soon!**


	10. Taken

**Chapter 10 – Taken**

Mitchell rested against a nearby wall for a moment, grasping tightly at his chest as the pain ached and twisted inside of him. He'd left Annie in a rush and wished he'd just told her where he was going instead of making her feel like shit. He pushed off from the wall and continued to where he was headed; the funeral parlour.

He kicked at the boarded-up door with the heel of his boot and pulled away the loose board. He ducked inside and looked around, smelling the old smell of death and the more recent smell of vampires. The scent wasn't _this week_ recent though. More like a few months ago. Mitchell ducked back out of the building and shoved the wooden board back in place; he smiled at the thought of never going back into that building again.

As he walked home he suddenly felt a shiver pass over him, like someone running their cold hands down his spine. He shrugged it off and continued back to Windsor Terrace.

Mitchell opened the front door using his key and walked into the unusually quiet house. He glanced around briefly before shouting up the stairs, "Annie? George?" No answer. He guessed that Annie must have gone with George to Nina's, although why she would do that and why George would _let_ her was another question altogether. Mitchell hung up his jacket and made himself some beans on toast before flopping into the red armchair. As Annie was nowhere in sight he perched his feet on the coffee table and gulped down his toast.

*****

At around five thirty that evening George returned home. He whistled as he hung up his coat and scarf and practically skipped into the lounge where Mitchell was sleeping on the chair with his mouth slightly open. George cleared away what remained of Mitchell's beans on toast and flicked the kettle on to make a cup of tea. He leaned through the gap in the kitchen wall and woke the slumbering vampire from his doze, "Do you want some tea?"

Mitchell's feet flopped from the coffee table with a thud and he looked around erratically before realising where he was, "Er, yeah. Sure, thanks Annie".

George half smiled-half frowned as he replied, "It's not Annie, it's me"

Mitchell sat up, rubbing at his eyes. His eyebrows knitted together and he strode into the kitchen where George was pouring the boiling water into two non-matching mugs, "So where's Annie?"

The werewolf frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand, "I don't know, I thought she must be upstairs"

"Well she's _not_ upstairs George. I've been here all afternoon and she's not here", Mitchell took his cup of tea from George and took a sip; somehow it didn't taste as sweet from him.

"Maybe she's gone to a friend's house", George raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his own camomile tea.

"She's dead, George. I don't think she's visiting friends"

"So where is she then?"

"I dunno. I was pissy with her before I went out-"

"-Oh well that explains it; she's gone off in a huff", George rolled his eyes dramatically, "Women".

"Maybe I should go and look for her"

"No, no, no. She's a grown woman. She can look after herself". With that George sat down at the kitchen table followed by a slightly worried-looking Mitchell. They sat in silence drinking their tea for a few minutes and then Mitchell got to his feet,

"I'll go and make sure she hasn't come back, she might be in her room". He made his way towards the staircase and, halfway up, he noticed a small piece of grey fabric lying on one of the stairs. He picked it up and sniffed it. It smelt of nothing. Of Annie.

Mitchell rushed back towards the kitchen and grabbed his jacket from the hanger, causing the coat hanger to fall over with a loud clang. George jumped and spilt his tea down the front of his shirt, "What? What is it?"

"Look", the vampire held out the piece of material, presumably from Annie's cardigan.

"Is that-? Where was it?"

"On the stairs. She's been taken, she's been fucking _taken_ George!"

George got to his feet, "But who would want Annie? Do you think it was those men from behind the door?"

"No. I know exactly who it was", Mitchell turned away from George and allowed the monster inside of him to bleed into his eyes, "Seth".

*****

Annie sat silently in the back of the car as the vampires and their "helper" took her to Godknowswhere. She had her arms folded tightly across her chest and she closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on "blinking" out of the car. The man with the olive skin was holding onto her thigh tightly as though she were a kite that would suddenly float away. She believed that wasn't far from the truth; somehow she knew that if he let go of her she would be able to get home, just by thinking about it.

She opened her eyes as the car slowed down and turned into what looked like an old industrial estate; Annie had never been there before, even though it was only a half hour drive from the pink house. Seth turned to the man beside Annie and spoke to him as though he was an old dog, "Elliot, get her out and wait for me at the door". The man, Elliot, grabbed Annie's arm and dragged her from the car; outside the sun had almost set and Annie could only make out the outlines of the surrounding buildings. They were all the same size, huge, and they were all similar square shapes. Elliot dragged Annie towards the nearest building and shoved her against the corrugated metal wall; it bonged ominously when her body hit it. Seth got slowly out of the car and sauntered over to where Annie and Elliot stood. He spoke quietly to Elliot and then moved to Annie's side,

"Its not much of a hotel and the room service is shit but I think you're going to like it here", he traced a long, cold finger down Annie's cheek and she cringed away from it, "Get her inside".

Elliot yanked Annie into the building; inside it smelt rotten, like meat that had gone off weeks ago. The floor was dusty and the only light came from the broken windows high in the ceiling. Annie was pushed into a small room off to one side; she stumbled as the vampires' so called "helper" kicked her in the back of the legs. He slammed the small metal door and locked it with an ominous _clunk_. Annie ran to the door and banged on the small porthole-like window, "Let me out you bastards! Let me out!"

She tried again to return home with the force of her thoughts, the way she usually moved around the house, but she was too exhausted. She slammed her fist against the small window, "He'll come for you! Mitchell will come!"

Seth's face was suddenly at the window, his eyes were black and his lips were pulled back from his dirty teeth. Annie held her ground as close to the window as she dared and spoke to him in a steady tone, "Mitchell will find me. He's going to come and tear your fucking head off"

Seth grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah. He's going to come, just you wait and see"

The vampire's grin grew wider and his breath smoked onto the window as he spoke, "Oh, we're counting on it".

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**I hope I'm not disappointing you all :)**

**Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think!**

**More chapters soon**


	11. The Hunt

**Chapter 11 – The Hunt**

George watched as Mitchell fumed in the doorway to the kitchen; his eyes were black and his hands were balled into two tight fists, he didn't look like he was breathing. George removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose absentmindedly; he placed his glasses back onto his face and put his hands on his hips, "Right. We- we need to think of a plan".

Mitchell raised his black eyes to meet the werewolf's and frowned deeply, "We have to get her back"

"Right, right. But we don't know where she is Mitchell. She could be _anywhere_. We should ask the neighbours if they saw anythin-"

Mitchell grabbed George's collar and shoved him against the kitchen table, hard. George leaned back over the table as the vampire glared furiously at him, "We get her back, _now_".

George nodded obediently and, seeing the look in the werewolf's face, Mitchell let him go. His eyes returned to their usual hazel colour and he moved back slightly so as not to scare his friend any more than he already had. He ran his hand through his dark curls, "Sorry, George"

George stood up straight and corrected his glasses, "Its fine. We'll go and get her now then". Mitchell nodded serenely and began hunting in the drawers frantically, "We need something we can use as a stake, something wooden".

George nodded and joined in the hunting. He started with the utensils drawer and pulled out a wooden spoon, "What about this?" He stabbed feebly at the air with the spoon. Mitchell took the spoon and snapped it in half smoothly,

"It's not strong enough". George's mouth made an "o" shape and he continued to search through the knives and forks.

After about five minutes the two friends had recovered a small wooden dolly peg, the handle of an old spatula and, having found nothing else of use, a wooden spoon. Mitchell stared at the items on the table and shoved them off with a swift sweep of his arm. He stared at the ceiling and inhaled deeply before allowing his eyes to drop. They rested on the chair that was tucked neatly under the table. He smiled and flipped the chair onto its side.

"What are you-"George began to ask but soon understood what his friend was doing. Mitchell stamped on two of the chair legs and handed one of the splintered pieces of wood to George,

"Stakes. Let's go"

*****

Annie sat in the corner of the small room with her hands around her knees and her head leaning against the cold wall. She listened as the vampires argued outside,

"How will he know where we are though?" Annie didn't recognise the voice but she guessed it was the driver of the car she'd been bundled into. She heard the impatience in Seth's voice as he replied,

"He'll come. We've got his girlfriend". Annie's heart leapt slightly at the word _girlfriend_. She went to the porthole window in the door and peered out, left then right. Elliot, the vampires' "helper" was standing outside with his arms across his chest and Annie wondered why he was helping them, surely he didn't want to _be_ one of them?

As she watched the manshe saw Seth arrive beside him. Seth whispered something in Elliot's ear and hecringed away. Seth grabbed his arm and kicked him to the floor; Elliot hit his head off the cement ground and blood started to pool beside him. Seth knelt down beside him and lifted his head, using his hair as a lever, "Sorry mate. I'm hungry". With that Seth opened his mouth wide, allowing his teeth to lengthen. His eyes blackened and he tore at Elliot's throat, sprouting fresh blood in all directions. Annie fell backwards from the window as a line of blood spread across it.

She knew this was her only time to escape; the only reason she could think of for not being able to teleport home was Elliot, and he was dead. She peaked out of the small window when it had gone quiet outside; Elliot's body lay motionless on the dusty floor and Seth was nowhere to be seen. Annie concentrated on the space outside of her room, _baby steps_ she thought, and, in the blink of an eye, she was standing next to the dead body. She bounced lightly on her feet and clapped her hands silently before returning to the matter at hand. She had to get out of there.

*****

Mitchell and George walked down the street in silence, George with his eyes wide, struggling to see in the darkness and Mitchell with the homemade stake at his side. It was around nine thirty and the pair had been walking for well over an hour.

"Where exactly are we going?" George fiddled with the chair leg that protruded from his coat pocket and looked around warily. Mitchell continued walking forward,

"There's an old warehouse a few miles away. We used to use it to store the bodies of the people we…" he trailed off, "But then we started to use the funeral parlour".

"So why aren't we going there? To the funeral place?"

Mitchell hit the stake off his leg and stopped walking, he turned to his friend, "I already went there, earlier today"

George's brow creased, "Why? You're not-"

"No! Of course I'm not! I went to find Seth", they started to walk again, "He was in the street this mornin'. He threatened to hurt my friends, he threatened _both_ of you"

George's eyes widened, "So you went to kill him?"

Mitchell nodded, "But he wasn't there. That's why he's got to be at the warehouse, he's not bright enough to know I'd go straight there"

"Unless he _wants_ you to find him". They looked at each other and started to jog towards the industrial estate.

*****

Annie tried for the umpteenth time to "blink" back home but all she managed to do was to tire herself out. Voices approached from the side of the warehouse and she hid behind a large pile of wooden crates. As Annie crouched behind the crates her left hand touched something cold and sticky on the floor. Her eyes crept down to look at the substance that was now all over her fingers. Blood. She groaned and rubbed her hand down her spotless cardigan, creating a long, dark smudge.

Through the crates she could see Seth and the driver of the car walking towards the room she had been kept it. She listened as Seth peered through the window of the room and she cringed slightly as he smashed the other vampire's face through the glass, "Where _is_ she?!" The driver shrugged and stumbled as Seth shoved him forward, "Go and find her you dozy twat!"

Annie shrank back as the vampires spread out to find her in the dusty warehouse, "Come on Mitchell", she whispered.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	12. To the Death

**Chapter 12 – To the Death**

Annie held her breath as the vampire, whose name she didn't know, peered over the wooden crates. It was only a matter of seconds before he would spot her and so, deciding to be brave, she popped up onto her feet and gave a feeble wave, "Hi". The vampire frowned at her confusedly and opened his mouth to shout. Before he could make a sound Annie raised her arm, palm towards him, and pushed the air with all of her strength; the vampire flew backwards, first hitting against the concrete wall and then flopping to the ground in a heap.

Annie grinned and placed a hand on her hip whist pointing an accusing finger at the crumpled man, "Ha! That'll teach you to mess with-". Seth gripped Annie's neck from behind, squeezing slowly as he leant in to whisper in her ear,

"Look what you've done, you little whore. Now I'll have to kill you".

Annie rolled her eyes, "I'm already dead you tosser".

Seth shook her neck violently, "Yeah? Well I'll make sure you stay that way".

Annie frowned and the corner of her mouth turned upwards as she tried to decipher what the hell he was talking about, "That doesn't even make sens-"

Seth's grip tightened and he started to walk Annie to the right of the room she had been kept in. He opened a large metal door with a _creak_ and forced her forward into a long, dark corridor. At the end of the corridor Annie could make out a large wooden door; it looked ornate, almost oriental in origin, she gasped as she felt the energy behind it.

Seth held her at arms length, forcing her to look at the door, "See that? That's where we used to put naughty ghosts like you. Ghosts that wouldn't stay dead. Once you go in there there's no coming back". He began to push Annie towards the door and it quickly grew larger as she got closer; she tried to vanish from his grasp like she had done in that other room, but it was no use, it was as though the huge door was drawing her in, calling to her. She screamed as Seth reached for the gleaming black handle.

*****

"There", Mitchell pointed to a cul-de-sac of large metal warehouses, "That's the warehouse". He and George began to sprint towards the buildings, George struggling to keep up, and it soon became clear that _someone_ had been there recently.

Mitchell walked towards a large black car that was parked outside the largest warehouse, the building the vampires had used to store bodies, "They're in there", he gestured towards the building closest to them. George looked around at the other buildings,

"How do you know? Couldn't it be any of them?"

Mitchell kicked the door of the building and it opened with a loud clatter, "It's this one George. I can smell them"

George wrinkled his nose and nodded, "Okay", he pulled the chair leg from his pocket, "Let's go".

*****

Seth's hand gripped the doorknob tightly and Annie watched in horror as the door began to open; a bright white light spilled out from the opening and Annie kicked furiously at the door. It slammed shut on the vampire's hand and he yowled in pain, "Ow! You bitch!" He let go of her and rubbed at his pulsing hand as Annie stumbled down the long corridor.

She pulled at the metal door they had come through but it was no use. It was locked.

*****

As George followed Mitchell through the large warehouse he began to feel physically sick; as he looked around at the walls he could see the echoes of blood stains that had once been fresh and wet. It smelled of copper and death and he had to swallow back bile that rose in his throat to prevent himself from spilling his guts right there.

The two friends turned a corner only to find more open space; everything had been cleared from the warehouse when the vampires had left, apart from a few old crates and the odd pack of light bulbs. However, something in the scene didn't fit; surrounded by a pool of blood lay a very handsome, very _dead_ man.

"Jesus", George sidestepped the dead guy's blood as Mitchell strode on ahead.

"He's fresh, not been dead long. An hour at the most", Mitchell turned another corner, desperate to find Annie as soon as possible and save her from whatever malicious thing Seth was doing to her. As he walked along the length of the building a small patch of plaster fell from the wall; he walked over to it and touched the hole that had been formed in the concrete. It looked as though something or some_one_ had been thrown against it with some force.

Mitchell turned around to ask George what he thought of it. But George was gone.

"George? George?!" Mitchell retraced his steps and, around the corner he had just turned, there was George. The werewolf was held up against the wall, his feet dangling, by a vampire. Beside him, on the floor, lay his make-shift stake. Mitchell didn't recall the vampire's name but he recognised him as one of the drivers. George's wide eyes pleaded with Mitchell to help him as he gasped for breath beneath the vampire's restrain.

Mitchell took a step forward but the vampire tightened his hold on George and turned to face Mitchell. His head was bleeding on one side, _so you were the reason for the hole in the wall_ Mitchell thought.

"Come any closer and I'll kill the Lyco!" The vampire's eyes turned black and he smiled a long-toothed grin.

Mitchell glared at him, "Amateur".

The smile drained from the vampire's face, "What did you say?"

"You heard", Mitchell took a smooth step forward, "How old are you? Fifty?"

"Sixty four", he smiled triumphantly as George began to pass out.

"Right. Like I said, _amateur_"

The vampire dropped George's unconscious body to the dusty floor, "And what would you know about it? You're not even a _real_ vampire! You're as bad as him!" He kicked George in the ribs and Mitchell flinched inside.

"Don't you know who I am?" Mitchell stepped closer so that he was breathing into the vampire's face, his eyes blackened and he pulled the stake from behind his back, "I'm John Mitchell. I'm the bastard that killed you". The vampire blinked nervously and staggered back from Mitchell. The cream chair leg stuck out from the driver's chest and blood poured furiously out of the wound. He fell to the ground clutching at the stake and passed out with his face in the dust.

Mitchell knelt down beside George and patted his face gently, "George, get up". George roused from unconsciousness and got to his feet shakily, "You okay?"

The werewolf nodded and straightened his glasses, "Let's go get Annie".

**Thanks for reading!**

**I would be so happy if you could review, it makes me want to write more!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	13. Unfinished Business

**Chapter 13 – Unfinished Business**

Annie pulled furiously at the metal door, almost snapping off the door handle in the process, but it was no good. She spun around to face Seth, the long corridor stretching on behind him, "Don't come any closer! I swear, I'll hurt you!"

Seth threw his head back and laughed, "Has Mitchell taught you nothing? I'm a vampire, and vampires _kill_ things", he gripped her wrist, "Now come on. I haven't got all day". Annie struggled against his grip and dug her nails into his already beaten hand. She tried again to teleport elsewhere but something was blocking her, it was as though something was physically pushing her down, forcing her to stay near that huge door.

*****

George rubbed at his neck gently; the vampire's hand print was already starting to form a bruise, making it look as though he was being strangled by some sort of invisible ghost or maybe a red washing up glove.

Ahead Mitchell was starting to feel extremely nervous; he'd neither seen nor smelt any indication that Seth was still there and the area on his torso where George had scratched him the other night was starting to feel tight and uncomfortable. George fumbled with the stake in his hand and glanced towards his friend, "Mitchell? Where's your stake?"

Mitchell patted his jeans pocket and looked around thinking he'd dropped it somewhere. Then he remembered, "It's in the driver".

George frowned, "What driver?"

"The vampire that strangled you"

"Ah", George nodded and Mitchell watched as his friend cringed at the pain only nodding caused to his neck. Mitchell watched as George's face seemed to crumple and his eyes shot open in terror. George pointed over Mitchell's shoulder and Mitchell turned to see the cause for his friend's panic.

Behind him there was a large metal door with a rectangular window covered in tiny criss-cross patterns. Through the window he could see a pulsing white light, something that would have been harmless in itself but, what with the screams and moans coming from within it, something that was filled with death.

Mitchell walked cautiously towards the door and placed both hands on the cold metal; he peered through the window with wary eyes but he couldn't see anything. That's when he heard her. Annie's screams and shouts blared through from behind the door and Mitchell instinctively tried to open it. He pushed at the door but nothing happened, it didn't even budge. He attempted to kick the door but all he managed to do was dent the metal slightly. George tried to help but their attempts were unsuccessful.

Behind the door Annie screamed and scratched Seth across the face; he slapped a hand to his cheek and slapped the other one across her face. She fell to her knees and glanced at the metal door as she prayed for a means of escape. Through the glass she saw the one face she truly wished to see: Mitchell.

Mitchell's eyes met with those of the ghost and, for a moment, everything else disappeared; it felt as though they were the only two people in the world. A tear slipped down Annie's cheek as she watched Mitchell slam his fist against the glass of the door and she knew he couldn't help.

George peered over Mitchell's shoulder and watched as Annie clawed and slapped at Seth. He watched as she gazed into Mitchell's eyes. And he watched as she gave up on any hopes of escaping. "Mitchell! Do something!"

"I can't", the fist Mitchell had been banging against the glass opened and he spread his palm out, fingers splayed. His eyes pricked with forgotten tears and he watched uselessly as Seth grinned at him from behind the glass, "I can't".

George took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before placing his glasses back onto his face. He looked around manically before his eyes rested on the only thing that could help their friend.

Mitchell dived out of the way as George ploughed into the glass window of the metal door with a folding metal chair. The werewolf brandished it above his head and practically roared as the legs of his chosen weapon smashed through the glass. The criss-crossed glass exploded in a wave of shards and spilled onto the floor in an avalanche of glinting beads. A huge, open-mouthed grin spread across Mitchell's face and he patted George firmly on the back. George remained with a dazed look on his face and the chair still raised above his head before regaining his composure.

Seth ducked as the window crashed inwards and gripped Annie's arm tighter. He shoved her in front of him and pinned her against the large ornate door. He leaned towards her, pressing his body against hers as he spoke, "They're too late. You're going through that door and so are your friends". Annie squirmed beneath his touch but he held her firm, he reached once more to the black handle of the door and opened it wide. Annie stared in awe as the white light from the other side enveloped her. It seemed to wash over her and encase her in its form. She felt her feet being pulled into it and she held onto the door frame to stop herself.

Mitchell ran towards where Annie and Seth stood, towards the brightest light he had ever seen. Suddenly George charged past him, still brandishing the folding chair. Seth turned just in time to see the metal legs of the chair hurtle towards him and then he was forced to his knees as George whacked him hard across the back with it. Seth held his back with one hand and shouted, "Ow! What is it with you people and hitting me with fucking chairs?!" He turned to Mitchell, "I knew you'd come. You always were a soppy bastard. But we've got you now Mitchell"

Mitchell's eyebrows rose, "We?"

Seth grinned a deathly grin, "Yeah, _we_. It's not just me that wants you dead"

George finally put down the chair and turned to Seth, "I think you'll find it is"

Mitchell grinned, "Your friend, he didn't happen to be the driver did he?"

Seth's face fell and he got to his feet, preparing to tear Mitchell limb from limb, "You bastard! You're an insult to nature! You've upset the balance of things Mitch and you don't even care! There's supposed to be evil in the world, _we're_ supposed to kill people. You've done more damage than good with your little games!"

From behind him Annie's hands gripped Seth's shoulders. She looked deep into his eyes and spoke quietly, "You. Are a twat. And I'm sorry but I'm not going through that door", she gestured to the bright white light that continued to emit from the other side of the door, "And by the way, the only insult to nature around here is you. And one thing you need to know about nature. It's cruel". Annie shoved Seth through the door, watching as his eyes grew wide and his screams became hollow echoes. She slammed the door with a loud BOOM and turned to her friends.

Mitchell encased her in a huge bear hug and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. He kissed her on the cheek gently and hugged her closer. He spoke into her hair, "I'm so sorry Annie. I never should have left you like that".

Annie smiled and shrugged, "Its fine. It wasn't your fault", she held his face in her hands, "Thanks for coming to get me"

Behind them George threw his arms in the air in frustration and spoke in a high voice, "Great! No _thank you George you saved my life_ or_ thank you George you're my hero_".

Annie beamed at him and hugged him firmly before placing a huge kiss on his cheek, "Thanks George", he smiled at her and shrugged,

"It was nothing, really", he blushed slightly and led the way out of the bleak corridor. Annie and Mitchell followed, hand in hand.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**I'll think I'll add one more chapter and then I'm done with this story!**

**Hope you've enjoyed it so far :)**


	14. Poulet sur une Ficelle

**Chapter 14 - Poulet sur une Ficelle**

Both vampire and werewolf stood in the kitchen with their arms raised in surrender. They'd forgotten about the chair.

"But it was an anniversary gift!"

Mitchell placed his hand on Annie's shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off violently. She kicked at the half destroyed kitchen chair on the floor and glared at the two men, "You can buy me a new one".

George shook his head and almost spat out his words, "What? We _saved_ you Annie. We saved you from certain death and all you can think about is a bloody chair?"

Mitchell cringed as the words left George's mouth.

"A _bloody chair_?!" Annie was fuming, "George, that _bloody chair_ was a present from Owen's Mum!"

Mitchell attempted to help George's case, "Owen's Mum?! Annie, Owen _killed_ you remember?! He threw you down the stairs!"

Annie glowered at Mitchell and jabbed an angry finger at the chair, "Well his _mum_ didn't throw me down the stairs did she?!"

George seemed to be frothing at the mouth, he threw up his arms in defeat and marched upstairs to his room.

Mitchell placed a loving hand on Annie's shoulder, "We'll buy you a new chair I promise. George is just a bit pissed off that you're not organising a hero's parade for him". Annie smiled and nudged Mitchell's arm,

"I know. I'm fine about the chair, and anyway I've kind of already got my own back", Annie smiled an evil smile.

*****

Upstairs George got changed out of his dirty, blood stained clothes and decided to take a nap before making supper. He pulled back his bed sheets only to be met by the most disturbing thing he had ever seen in a bed. He poked at it with a coat hanger and watched as the juices seeped from its sagging skin, "Annie!"

*****

Downstairs Mitchell stared at Annie in bewilderment. Annie shrugged and smiled angelically, "I found a new home for his chicken on a string".

**Well that's it!**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**If you review and let me know what you think and maybe give me some ideas I'll be more than happy to write another**

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
